5 Desejos
by teteka-chan
Summary: Mino tem uma pata de macaco amaldiçoada em suas mãos. 5 desejos a serem atendidos. Mas tudo tem seu preço, e Mino pagará o preço de seus desejos... de cada um deles. (péssimo resumo... X. x) (releitura de a pata do macaco , um dos meus contos de terror favoritos) Resposta ao festival Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters.


É isso ai gente! é Halloween! me inspirei e agora tem fic de terror aki tbm!=)

esta é a minha resposta ao festival Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters/o/

Sempre tive um carinho especial pela Mino ~sqn =X  
enfim, axo q vcs vão sentir todo o meu afeto por ela nessa fic...=P

bem, axo q é só...Divirtam-se!

* * *

5 Desejos

Ela encarava as paredes cobertas por cortinas de veludo vermelho, o ar pesado com o cheiro de incensos e outras especiarias faziam o seu nariz coçar.  
Ao lado da sua melhor amiga, Eiri, uma luminária de bronze antiga se erguia desde o chão lançando uma luz amarelada que causava mais estranheza ao lugar.  
Mas o pior de tudo era a mulher sentada à frente delas. Tinha uma pele extremamente pálida, os lábios pintados com um batom azulado o que dava a ela uma aparência ainda mais mórbida. Os cabelos azuis-acinzentados caiam em ondas atrás dela, dando um contraste com os olhos azuis e o vestido de um ombro só vermelho, com um corselete preto acinturando ainda mais a figura esbelta. O rosto ainda era adornado por pesados brincos dourados e por uma tiara que, Mino tinha quase certeza, deveria ser bijuteria. Afinal, se a mulher tinha dinheiro pra comprar aquelas peças em ouro, poderia estar em qualquer lugar além de uma sala horrorosa bancando de cartomante.

Uma mesa estava entre elas, feita de madeira antiga, levemente avermelhada. Sobre ela havia varias objetos, como potes com coisas estranhas dentro, caveiras, incensos, velas, maçãs e até um jarro com um estranho galho enegrecido e retorcido.

A tal 'Madam'Eris' as encarava com um olhar vago e nebuloso, provavelmente esperando que elas iniciassem a conversa enquanto pensava em alguma outra coisa mais util. Não que ela realmente se importasse com o que ela iria fazer ou deixar de fazer, Mino tinha ido até lá porque Eiri queria saber o que ia acontecer em seu futuro amoroso. Observou a amiga loira mexendo-se nervosamente na cadeira, como sempre fazia quando se sentia ansiosa. Era melhor ela fazer alguma coisa, percebeu, ou elas nunca iriam sair de lá e seu relatório do estagio não ficaria pronto nunca.

Mino- Você é vidente né?-começou, chamando a atenção de ambas.

Eris -e você é um detetive? Soube disso pelo jornal ou pela internet?

Mino- Então, -tentou ignorar, sem sucesso- queremos saber o que o futuro nos reserva. Pode nos ajudar ou vai ficar olhando para o nada o dia todo?

Eiri- Mino!- ralhou a outra- por favor senhora, poderia nos ajudar? Eu... Eu gostaria de saber se o rapaz que eu gosto vai me chamar pra festa...

Eris- apenas isso?- ela ergueu a sobrancelha, e pegou uma maçã- Sim, ele vai.

Eiri- Ai meu deus!- ela disse rindo, segurando as mãos da amiga- Com certeza ele vai me pedir em namoro! Já posso até imaginar nossos filhos!

Mino- não exagere, ele tá te chamando pra sair, não pra casar... -ela retrucou rindo.

Eris- até por que, você não vai viver até se casar, quanto mais namorar. - disse, enquanto comia a maçã.

Mino sentiu as mãos da amiga afrouxarem entre as suas, os olhos dela ficaram tão esbugalhados que pareciam pratos.

Mino- ei! Mas que brincadeira sem graça!- se levantou repentinamente- Qual é a sua hein? Gosta de dizer pros outros que vão morrer logo pra encher eles de tranqueiras depois é?

A vidente a olhou com desinteresse, sem se mover um centímetro.

Eris- está vendo alguma lojinha de souvenirs? Estou falando o que eu vejo garota. Mas para a sorte de vocês o futuro é sempre incerto e impreciso. Se saírem agora, talvez possa ser diferente.

Ela nunca havia acreditado nessas idiotices de misticismo. Pra ela só existiam fatos, e ela os entendia facilmente. Mino se viu obrigada a rir. O olhar medroso da amiga e o suspeito da tal vidente de araque acompanharam a sua figura enquanto ela voltava a se sentar.

Mino- acha que não sei o que você está tentado fazer? Pagamos por uma hora, então vamos ficar aqui durante uma hora, você querendo ou não. Não vou deixar você ganhar dinheiro fácil assim.

Eris- menina tola... Se acha tão esperta não é? Faz-me lembrar até de mim mesma quando era mais jovem...

Mino- não me compare a você, pode ter certeza que sou muito melhor.

Eiri apertava a bolsa com força, olhava assustada para amiga como se dissesse 'cale a boca e vamos sair logo daqui!'. Mas Mino não se importava, iria desmascarar aquela charlatã ali mesmo.

Eris- se você é assim tão melhor do que eu, creio que mereça uma recompensa... - deixou a maçã de lado, pegando um galho seco no jarro- então leve isso e prove.

Eiri deu um gritinho sufocado, o qual Mino entendeu rapidamente.

Aquilo que estava nas mãos de Eris não era um galho seco. Era um antebraço e uma mão retorcidos e enegrecidos pelo tempo.

Mino-está querendo me empurrar seu lixo é?- não se deixaria abalar. Ela queria deixa-la impressionada com uma coisinha qualquer? Que seja, ela não cairia nessa.

Eiri- é... É uma mão de verdade?

Eris- isso? Não é uma mão humana, se é isso que quer saber. É uma pata de macaco mumificada, e amaldiçoada. - ela rodou o objeto na mão, como se faria a qualquer lápis. - o 'truque' é simples, você tem direito a 5 desejos, eles serão atendidos, mas em troca terá que pagar um preço por cada um deles, afinal nada vem de graça...

Mino- Até parece... por que você acha que eu acreditaria nessa baboseira toda? E se é tão poderoso assim, por que você mesma não usa? Aposto que cinco desejos seriam muito bem utilizados...

Eris- já usei... Por isso estou aqui. Isso não vem ao caso. Apenas leve ok? Ou esta com medo de um conto da carochinha? -riu quando a garota estendeu a mão pra ela, capturando a pata no ato e a colocando dentro da bolsa. - Então é isso, o destino de vocês está selado... Que pena. Mas para mostrar o quanto eu sou bondosa... -pegou umas notas dentro da bolsa- aqui está. O valor por uma hora de consulta, não foi tão ruim assim não é?

-/-

Agora, já de noite, Mino estava no quarto digitando no notebook. Ela até tentava escrever o relatório, mas não conseguia se concentrar! O tempo limite era o dia seguinte!  
Foi até o banheiro no corredor para lavar o rosto. Ela iria entregar aquela porcaria ao professor! Mas precisava mesmo ser amanhã? Apostava que aquele maldito havia dado um prazo tão curto só pra vê-la se dar mal.

Voltou para o quarto, e seu olhar caiu na bolsa que havia deixado sobre a cama. Lembrando-se de toda aquela tarde e da pata milagrosa.

Afinal, o que tinha a perder? O máximo que iria acontecer era não acontecer absolutamente nada e ela teria motivo pra rir da própria ingenuidade depois.

Sentou-se na cama e abriu a bolsa. Ainda rindo, pegou a pata seca e sentiu o quão áspera e fria ela era. Desejou que o relatório estivesse pronto.

Um estalo seco foi escutado antes de todas as luzes se apagarem.

Mino- Não acredito!- resmungou ela, deixando a pata cair na bolsa e se levantando pra constatar o óbvio- não, não, não...

Ficou clicando desesperadamente no interruptor, até poucos segundos depois a luz voltar. Correu para o notebook ainda rogando pragas, e ao liga-lo veio à surpresa.

Mino-... O... O relatório... -passou os olhos pelo texto umas duas vezes- está impecável! Háháhá! Então essa pata funciona mesmo! - foi até a cama, pegando novamente seu mais novo tesouro- um dos dedos está quebrado... Deve ser por causa do pedido... Quem se importa! Ainda tenho mais quatro pedidos... e se ficar sem luz por um tempinho é tudo o que eu tenho que pagar...hahaha!

Colocou a pata novamente na bolsa, decidida a leva-la onde quer que fosse. Imprimiu o relatório e foi dormir.

E assim se foi seu primeiro desejo.

-/-

Mino- E então o relatório estava prontinho! Você tinha que ter visto, entreguei pro professor logo que cheguei... Ai, a cara dele! Impagável! - ria, enquanto andavam pelo centro da cidade, depois da aula.  
eiri- mas... Você pediu e simplesmente apareceu? Não acha um pouco estranho? E só uma queda de luz como pagamento... Do jeito que Madam'Eris falou, parecia algo tão mais grave...-comentou temerosamente a garota.

Entraram numa loja de aluguel de roupas. Havia vários manequins finamente vestidos. Babados, rendas e diversos tecidos enchiam o recinto.

Mino- quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Sou muito melhor do que aquelazinha! Onde já se viu entregar uma coisa abençoada como essa pros outros tão fácil... Provavelmente ela deve ter medo do escuro... Bem, pouco me importa!Ainda tenho quatro desejos!

Eiri- tu-tudo bem... -respondeu ela, sem querer lembrar-se daquela tarde assustadora- vamos só ver os vestidos para o baile sim? Olha esse!-ela pegou um vestido simples, estilo grego branco-acho que vou experimentar!

Logo que Eiri entrou no provador, Mino se pôs a olhar outras roupas. Ela também iria à festa, mesmo que não fosse a um encontro como sua amiga, mas queria estar bonita.

Ainda a via de relance, confirmando que o vestido estava bom.

Rodou pela loja, enquanto Eiri já ia ao balcão garantir a locação e então viu o que precisava.  
Havia um belo manequim com um vestido preto longo, possuía uma bela fenda que ia até a coxa esquerda e as costas nuas. O tecido caia como água, e brilhava ao mais leve movimento. Havia também anéis, pulseiras e brincos de brilhantes junto com sandálias de salto alto pretos.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiar a mão na bolsa. Segurou firmemente a pata e desejou possuir tudo que aquele manequim estava usando.

Um estalo seco foi escutado na loja.

Deu meia volta, encontrando-se com a amiga na porta. Não sabia se deveria esperar as luzes se apagarem ou coisa assim.

Eiri-não vai levar nada?-perguntou enquanto tentava equilibrar as bolsas e o cabide com o vestido grego escolhido.

Mino-já dei um jeitinho nisso-disse sorrindo e ajudou a amiga com algumas sacolas-vamos?

Eiri-aham! Você achou que fiquei bem mesmo naquele vestido né?Acha que Hyoga vai gostar?

Ela confirmava com a cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção enquanto pensava no vestido que usaria.

Não percebeu que o manequim havia desaparecido da loja.

E assim se foi seu segundo desejo.

-/-

Era noite da festa e, ao lado do manequim despido de seus pertences, Mino se observava no espelho de seu quarto.

Claro que o vestido era lindo, as joias caras e tudo mais... Mas ela era o problema!

Não era bonita o suficiente! Tinha que reconhecer isso. Seus cabelos não eram sedosos, a pele era cheia de espinhas, tinha aquelas gordurinhas... Como consertar tudo isso?

Pegou novamente a pata de macaco.

Mino- Desejo ficar mais bonita!

Um estalo seco ecoou pelo quarto.

Quando se olhou no espelho de novo, quase não se reconheceu. As maçãs do rosto estavam coradas, o cabelo azulado estava perfeitamente ondulado, os olhos estavam mais brilhantes com cílios espessos, os lábios estavam carnudos e as detestáveis gorduras tinham sumido!

Ela gargalhou, guardou a pata na bolsa novamente, junto com o celular, identidade e chaves e saiu pra se encontrar com Eiri e Hyoga.

E assim se foi seu terceiro pedido.

-/-

Aquele professor de merda!

Ele devia ter planejado para estragar sua noite! Não tinha outra explicação!

Virou mais uma dose de tequila.

Eiri- calma Mino!Vai dar tudo certo!Vocês conversam amanha com calma...

Mino-calma? Que calma?-pediu mais uma dose ao garçom- aquele idiota já me dispensou do estagio! E ainda me acusou de plagiar o relatório!

Ainda podia ouvir a vozinha irritante dele pelo celular. Havia ligado um pouco antes de entrar na festa, sopra dispensá-la de seus serviços! Ele disse que a outra estagiaria havia lhe mandado um e-mail com o relatório dela na noite antes dela entregar o dela próprio. Foram apenas algumas horas de diferença, mas isso foi o bastante para ela sair como a vilã da história. Irritante!

Ela estava decidida a encher a cara hoje! Esqueceria todos os problemas! E se a bebida não resolvesse, vários rapazes não conseguiam tirar os olhos dela! Era só arranjar um para se divertir o resto da noite.

Eiri suspirou, não conseguiria controlar a bebedeira da amiga, então teria que tomar conta dela bêbada. Logo hoje que poderia ter o Hyoga só pra si... Teria que se contentar com outra oportunidade.

Eiri-Vou ao banheiro retocar o batom... - percebeu que Mino nem escutava, então resolveu ir sozinha... Afinal, o que poderia dar errado em alguns minutos?

Mino virou outra dose. Já se sentia mais feliz a umas duas ou três doses atrás... Ou teriam sido quatro? Quem se importava?

Hyoga- Ei Mino... - Se sentou ao lado dela, e pediu mais dois copos ao garçom- você não tá a fim de ir para um lugar mais tranquilo não?

E então sorriu galanteador... Mino sorriu, virou a dose dela ,segurou-lhe a mão enquanto a outra agarrava a bolsa. E juntos saíram da festa.

Quando Eiri voltou e não encontrou a amiga ficou assustada. Aonde teria ido? E o pior, com quem? Ouviu as pessoas rindo e fazendo fofocas a suas custas, e decidiu tirar a prova.

Saiu da festa, foi até um beco do lado do salão e lá encontrou Mino e Hyoga escorados na parede suja, aos beijos, a poucos passos de algo mais.

Em fúria foi até eles, Empurrou Hyoga de cima de Mino e deu um tapa no rosto da ex-amiga.

Eiri-COMO VOCÊ PODE?- chorou- EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ!- bateu-lhe mais algumas vezes.

Hyoga resolveu voltar pra festa, antes que sobrasse para ele.

Mino- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA LOUCA!- empurrou a amiga- ele foi inteligente. Preferiu a mim a uma insossa como você! Não percebe?

Eiri-sua traira!Piranha! Tenho nojo de você! Eu confiei em você! Tinha tantos caras naquela festa... Como pode ser tão mesquinha?

Mino-há! Agora eu sou a mesquinha? Você enchendo meus ouvidos, me levando pra cima e pra baixo por causa de uma paixonite sem pé nem cabeça e eu que sou a mesquinha?- cambaleou pra perto da outra- nunca vi tanta hipocrisia numa pessoa só!nem quero ver! Nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente!

Um estalido seco ecoou pelo beco.

Mino arregalou os olhos e pegou a bolsa no chão. Aquilo foi imaginação dela certo? Só poderia ser...

Eiri cambaleou pra trás, repentinamente perdendo o equilíbrio. Tentou se agarrar em qualquer coisa, porém seus dedos não alcançaram nada.

Mino encarou os olhos aterrorizados de Eiri ficarem foscos quando ela bateu a cabeça na caçamba de lixo e caiu como uma boneca de pano no chão.

Enquanto o sangue empoçava ao redor do corpo, Mino cobriu a boca pra se impedir de gritar. Isso não estava certo!Só podia ser um engano!

Tirou a pata da bolsa e conferiu o quarto dedo quebrado. Enfiou-a na bolsa de novo tentando negar a verdade.

Não havia feito um desejo havia?

Sóbria pelo terror, saiu apressada do beco e pegou um taxi para chegar em casa. Abriu a porta ainda tremendo. Ligou a TV para ter algum barulho, e foi até a cozinha beber um pouco d'agua para clarear as ideias.

Uma reportagem lhe chamou a atenção. Foi até a frente da TV e sentiu suas pernas cederem. Caiu sentada no sofá.

Na TV, a jornalista entrevistava a dona de uma loja de locação de vestidos que dizia que levaram um manequim com vestidos e acessórios de sua loja. O prejuízo passava a casa dos milhões.

Ela olhou para o próprio vestido, sujo, e as joias que, algumas, nem sabia onde haviam parado.

Olhou novamente a TV, e viu uma imagem congelada do manequim com as mesmas peças. Logo depois a imagem da repórter voltou a tela, informando que os policiais já estavam fazendo as buscas.

Ela desligou a TV, o medo sufocava sua mente. Ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Eiri havia morrido, era sua culpa? E as roupas? Roubadas? Não, ela havia apenas desejado certo? Era tudo um engano...

Mas como justificar pra policia? Ninguém ia acreditar que Eiri havia apenas tropeçado... Iam falar que ela havia empurrado a loira, ou pior! Fora que já a estavam procurando pelo roubo...

Será que já estavam procurando ela? Mino se encolheu no chão, as costas no sofá, passando as mãos desesperada pelos cabelos. Não... Eles não podiam estar procurando por ela não é?

Um barulho de campainha ressoou pelo apartamento.

Mino se encolheu ainda mais. Não era possível, não tão rápido...

Começaram a bater na porta, cada vez mais forte.

Ela não podia ser presa! Ela não podia ser acusada de coisas que ela não fez! Absolutamente não!

Mas quem escutaria uma história boba de uma pata de macaco que realiza desejos...

A pata! Ela era o problema e também era a solução!

Arrastou-se pelo chão, apressada, ávida, louca.

Pegou a pata da bolsa e a segurou firme entre as mãos.

Mino-você! Você é a culpada de tudo! Mostre-me a saída! Me de uma solução sua pata idiota!

Um estalo seco ecoou pelo apartamento. O quinto dedo se quebrou.

A pata, de repente, ganhou vida em suas mãos e voou para seu pescoço.

O impulso da pata fez Mino cair de costas no chão. Ela se debateu, tentou gritar, arranhou a pata, fez o que pode.

Mas a pata permanecia apertando firmemente seu pescoço, sufocando-a aos poucos.

Atendendo ao seu último desejo.


End file.
